Winter Hacker
by sockserz
Summary: When the Winter Soldier is given a deep, undercover mission, can one girl change him forever? By popular demand, a SkyexBucky fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **So by popular demand…..may I present the Skye/Bucky fic!**

 ***Bucky POV***

"Soldier," a hard voice said making me look up from where I was sitting, "You have a new assignment."

The man handed me a case file to which I opened to reveal a middle-aged man's picture and a couple more surveillance photos.

"This man was long to be thought dead but as it turns out, he is alive and we want to know why."

Typical torture procedure I thought to myself, "How long sir."

"Now you are jumping to conclusions," he replied flipping the page file to show another round of surveillance photos but this time of a girl.

The man will never give up any information but the girl will because you are going to shoot her.

I looked down at the blurry images of the woman with the man from the first page and it looked like they had a father-daughter relationship based on the photos.

"I will need time sir," I replied forming a plan in my head, "I will need to do some surveillance of the area and their team."

"Fine but do it and follow where they go," he said taking a step back.

"Is it not shoot to kill sir," I questioned confused. Any other time they would have me kill the target.

"No soldier," he smirked, "Shoot to mortally wound. Then once the target is healed, kidnap for experimentation"

I nodded and was dismissed. I headed out the conference room doors and towards the weapons bay. Everyone I passed either looked down or went up against the wall in fear that I would hurt them. I mean why wouldn't they be afraid? I was of course the Winter Soldier, the Asset, the fist of Hydra, the ghost.

 ***Skye POV***

"Hey AC," I said as I walked into his office.

I don't know why I was called into his office, I mean, I haven't done anything wrong, yet.

"I just received a call from Agent Romanoff," he said making my eyes widen, "she has a target that she believes is still active."

"Ok so what or who is the target," I asked getting out my tablet.

"The Winter Soldier," he replied making me stop my typing.

"But, I thought he was a myth," I said slowly still trying to process what AC was saying.

"Many believe that he is but both Agent Romanoff and I have come into contact with the Winter Soldier before on missions."

"And you want me to track the most dangerous guy on the planet?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I would rather not put you in that kind of danger if he finds out you are tracking him, but you are the only one with the skills to do it," Coulson said rubbing a hand over his face.

"Don't worry AC I can handle myself," I said standing up and heading out the door.

I closed the door and turned around to start walking towards my computer area when I ran into a wall. Or what I thought was a wall but when I hit it I tipped backwards only to have two strong hands grab my waist and hold me upright. Somehow in the fray my hands landed on the "wall" which turned out to be a hard-muscled chest. I looked up to see a gorgeously handsome face stare down at me.

"I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," I said trying to step back but his hands had an iron grip on my waist.

His blue eyes bore into my brown ones and I took note of his features. Long brown hair hat reached his shoulders and lots of hard muscle. He looked to be about late twenties early thirties and seemed very familiar but I couldn't remember who he looks like.

When he didn't reply I arched an eyebrow, "Should I call you robot number 2?"

He snapped out of his trance and took a step back letting me go, "Sorry ma'am, I should have looked where I was going and my name is Sebastian (A/N: HA! I create no creative names)."

I smiled up at him and was about to ask him some more questions when Ward decided to make his presence known.

"Rookie, what are you doing up here?" he said walking over to us, "Training started ten minutes ago."

"Sorry Ward but AC called me in to see him about tracking someone so I have to cancel this session." I replied turning around to face Ward.

All of a sudden when he looked up at Bash I saw a flicker of fear and knowing flash across his always impassive face. I arched an eyebrow at him but he acted like he didn't notice so I said, "Bash, meet robot Grant Ward. Robot, meet Sebastian."

As they shook hands I turned around to head to my computer in the commons area, "See ya around Bash."

That was really weird and obviously Ward knows him from somewhere. Well duh they are both SHIELD agents. Bash must have been a specialist then, I mean how could he not with all that hard muscle going on.

When I reached my computer I signed on and got to work. Knowing that many didn't believe in the winter soldier's existence, I would have to dig a little furthered into my search. I didn't manage to find much on him, even with all the reports and a few blurry pictures, I could not gain enough information to track him from a recent location. When I heard a knock on my door I managed to look over at the clock and realize that I used up my entire day on this search. I opened the door to see Bash's massive frame in the doorway.

"I was told to drag you out of here so you would eat something," Bash said taking a peak into my office, "by Jemma."

"Well tell her not to worry because I am starved," I replied trying to push his chest to indicate to him that I still needed to get out.

I closed the door behind me and started to walk towards the common area to eat whatever was made or bought. I could feel Bash's eyes on me as he walked behind me and I tried not to make a fool of myself in front of the Abercrombie model. When I reached the commons area I saw the typical scene of everyone fighting over food in the bag. Something I was very used to from being in foster homes during my childhood. I shook my head at AC and Ward who were fighting over who was getting the chicken and broccoli when I ran over and plucked it from their hands.

"I'll take that," I said opening up the container and pooping a piece of chicken in my mouth.

Ward was about to retaliate when I saw his eyes drift behind me and he immediately became stiff as a board and reached into the bag and started to eat whatever he pulled out. I looked behind me to see Bash leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Holy sugar what that did for his arm muscles. I felt my knees start to go weak with just looking at him, in his top physical peak from the looks of it. My eyes roamed to his chest and I tried to imagine the hard, define muscle that was beneath the loose fitting fabric. After getting my fill to feed my fantasies later my eyes darted back up to meet his piercing blue orbs staring back at me. I see him smirk slightly before he goes back to his impassive face.

"Rookie!" Ward called loudly.

"Yea! Gosh! What!" I said flustered as I turned around to face him.

"Since we didn't do any training at all today, we will double it for tomorrow," he said as he got up and walked to his bunk.

May went back to the cock pit without a word said after Ward went to bed. Fitz and Jemma left soon after May while they babbled on about science tests and new gadgets. And AC swiped an extra carton before he headed back to his office. Now it was just me and Bash alone in the room…hmm.

I plopped down onto one of the couches to try to relax while I finished my meal. I looked over about five minutes later to see that Bash has yet to move from the same position and looks to be deep in thought on something.

"Bash?" I called out trying to get his attention.

When I received no acknowledgement I tried again a little louder, "Bash!"

He looked back up at me and walked forwards towards me. He sat down on the couch across from me but he was still stiff as a board.

"Soon I will name you robot 2," I said huffing and sitting up.

He looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit next to him, "You're stiff as a board. Don't you ever relax?"

He looked down at himself in confusion, "I am a specialist, we are always on guard. There is never time to relax."

"Well," I said pushing him back into the couch, "We are going to fix that."

I made him sit there, slouched, for about an hour. I saw that his nerves were on end the entire time since he kept bouncing his knee and shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't make me sit on you," I threatened when he attempted to get up.

It was an empty threat since I knew he could pick me up like I weighed as much as a feather with those arms. I saw him still for a second and think before a smirk appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," he said as he lifted me up and sat me on his lap.

I sat there frozen for a second. I didn't actually think that he would do that! Doesn't he know that if we were caught we could get into serious trouble! Agents are not allowed to date when they are on the same assignment or task and the way this looks….

I quickly got up off of him and backed towards the exit of the room.

"Well, it's really late and I have a lot of training in the morning," I said backing out of the room before anything else could happen.

Bash stood up and started walking over to me but I ran as fast as I could to my bunk and shut the door. I heard heavy footsteps falter near my door before they continued on to the next door and walk inside. Great. He is bunking next to me.

I quickly changed into pajamas and snuggled into bed to get a good night sleep before my back breaking training tomorrow.

 **So first chapter is done! Hope you like it so far.**

 **3**


	2. Chapter 2: The confrontation

**Heyyy! Sorry for not updating but I have been kinda busy with finals and my job.**

 **So I hope you liked Chapter 1! Because here is chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: The confrontation.**

 ***Bucky POV***

As I walked past the bunks, my stride faltered as I passed the door to Skye's bunk. I debated on apologizing to her for my behavior from before. Wait. Did I just want to apologize? I'm am the Winter Soldier, I never apologize for anything. I am a highly trained assassin and stone cold killer.

I continued to the next door which was my bunk and sat down on the small bed. I rubbed a hand over my face before I stripped my shirt and pants off and laid down in bed. I quickly fell asleep so my mind wouldn't wander back to her.

I woke up in the middle of the night to movement in the hallway and my door opening. I gripped the knife that was under my pillow and when my assailant was close enough I lashed out and pinned him to the wall with my knife at his throat. I looked as saw that it was none other than Grant Ward. I had heard about the little turd that was taken under Garret's wing when he was only a teenager. Hydra agent deeply rooted in SHIELD.

"What do you want?" I asked letting him go. I knew he was good but he wasn't that good that he could take me out.

"Not here," was all he said before he hastily made his way out my door and down the hall.

I shrugged on my pants and followed him down to the lab. When the doors closed he turned towards me.

"What is your mission?" he asked right off the bat.

"I do not believe you have the clearance for such information," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually I do," he said smirking at my confusion. "Garret was given control over you since he already has a man on the inside of this team."

"So why do I need to answer to you?" I asked still confused on why my master was changed.

"Because I am Garret's right hand man," Ward said crossing his arms over his chest, "Which means you will answer to me so that I can answer to Garret."

"I am sorry kid but I only answer straight to my master," I said turning towards the door before I stopped and looked at him, "And if Garret was my master he wouldn't need to know what my mission is because he would have already known from my previous master."

With that I left him standing alone in the lab as I went back up to bed. As I walked in the dark hallway I managed to bump into someone. As I steadied them I realized that I bumped into Skye again.

"Pardon me, ma'am," I said before I realized what I said.

"We have to stop meeting like this Bash," she said giggling sleepily.

"What are you doing up?" I asked stirring her towards her bunk.

"I was getting a drink before I ran into you and your wall of muscle," she said turning and poking my chest before she went into her bunk and turned in the door way.

"Wait," she said poking me in the chest again, "What are you doing up."

"Hitting the head," I lied.

She raised an eyebrow, "Bathroom is the other way."

As she pointed in the opposite direction that I came from I quickly thought up a solution, "Is it a crime to get a drink after peeing?"

"I guess not," she said as she slowly backed up and closed her door.

As I walked into my room I scolded myself. I can't believe I was almost caught by that dame. I need to get a better feeling of the layout of the 'bus' before I go sneaking out in the middle of the night. I quickly fell asleep after I heard Ward return to his bunk. I woke up around 7 and prepared for the day. The plan was for me to get brought onto Coulson's team to train Skye and get close to her so that I could try to get her to tell me how Coulson is alive. This meant that I would become Skye's SO. With recommendations from Hydra agents in SHIELD's strike team, I was able to gain Coulson's approval. Here I stand now, in the cargo bay/training room of the bus, waiting for Skye to show up for her first lesson. When Ward showed up, practically dragging a half-asleep Skye by an arm behind him. I scowled. Cold-hearted or not, no man should handle a dame like that. When Ward saw me and my reaction he let go of Skye and walked straight up to me.

"What are you doing here!" he said trying to be menacing, "This is my time to train my rookie."

I gave him an e for effort, "I am Skye's new SO."

Both sets of eyes blew wide before Ward ran out of the room and I was left with Skye. I looked down at her and noticed that she was still in her pajamas.

"Change into something more suitable to work out in and then we will get started," I said gesturing to the door.

About five minutes later she came back in wearing tight workout pants and a loose fitting shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

"So what's first," she asked hesitantly.

"First I am going to assess the level you are currently at," I said getting into a fighting stance.

Skye followed suit and I could already see some errors in her stance. As we stood there waiting for someone to make the first move I could see Skye's patience running thin. She quickly side stepped up and threw a punch which I easily dodged. As I kept dodging her attacks, she kept getting more frustrated and I saw an easy opening to take her down. I simply just shoved her back and she fell on her butt. She was panting heavily as she sat defeated on the ground.

"Well that sucked," she stated laying down on the mat.

"You just need a good teacher and practice," I chuckled as I came and sat next to her, "First off your stance was completely wrong and I could have won even before the first swing."

"Let me guess," she said, "Never take the first swing."

"Actually with your stature and size you need to take the first swing," I said pulling a fake punch in front of us, "catch your opponent off guard. They would expect you to run before you fight back."

She smiled until I continued, "But you need to work on your patience."

Her smile dropped from her face and she put her head in her hands, "So what should we practice first."

"Nothing," I said getting up and stretching an arm to her to help her up, "Today was just an assessment and I plan on getting called into Coulson's office any moment now."

"Agent Stan," Coulson called down from the catwalk, "A word please."

I turned towards Skye who had now raised an eyebrow at me, "Sebastian Stan….S.S"

"I still like it better when you call me Bash," I said as I made my way to the stairs.

I didn't turn back to see the blush I knew was on Skye's face, "I'll report in with Coulson on the progress here and try to fend off Ward."

"Ward isn't that bad of a teacher," she defended.

"How long had he been training you before I came here?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"About three months," she replied shifting from foot to foot.

"And you fight like that?" I asked surprised at her lack of skills, "For goodness sakes he is a specialist and he has barely taught you anything."

Skye just looked down at her feet in embarrassment, "AC doesn't like to wait."

Noticing that I should just shut up now I nodded and headed to Coulson's office.

"Coulson please!" I heard Ward shout at Phil, "I have been her SO for a couple of months now! You can't just pull me when the new guy shows up!"

I knocked on the door and the room fell silent.

"Come in," I heard after a moment of whispering.

I walked in and closed the door before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Phil's desk.

"Your assessment Agent Stan," he asked once I was seated.

"Skye shows potential to be a good field agent but I highly doubt she has had as much training as Ward says he has been," I said glancing over at Ward before continuing, "She lacks patience, balance, and overall fighting skills. I highly doubt Agent Ward has taught her anything at all besides how to lose a fight."

I noticed Ward's fists clench and Phil nodded to himself and looked down at a file.

"You are highly qualified to teach Skye and I have heard great things from other strike members and specialists on your teaching skills," Coulson said looking straight at me, "You will be Skye's new SO and there will be no further discussion on the matter."

"But sir –" Ward tried to protest before Phil turned a cold stare upon him.

"My decision is final," Phil said before gesturing us out of his office.

When I closed the door to his office I turned to meet an angry looking Ward.

"I don't know what you and your commander want with Skye," Ward said poking me in the chest, "But trust me when I say that I will be the end of you if you hurt her. She was promised to me when the end game comes."

I quickly grabbed his finger and bent it almost to the point where it would break which made Ward go down onto a knee and hiss in pain.

"Then trust me when I say this," I said twisting the finger harder, "If you interfere with my mission, I promise that you will be next on the list."

With that I let him go and started to walk away. When I reached the commons room I found Skye with her headphones in, making a turkey sandwich.

I smiled as she tried to sing and dance along while making her food. Time to get my flirt on. For the mission of course.

Or because you like her' a little voice in the back of my head whispered quietly.

'I am not allowed to get emotionally attached on missions….remember Budapest?' the other part of my brain reminded me.

I shook the thoughts from my head and put on my playboy smirk before coming up behind Skye. I gently placed my hands on her hips to still her dancing and she jumped a mile high. She turned around in my arms and looked up to me with a blush with the position we were in.

"Bash!" she exclaimed ripping her headphones off, "I didn't see you come in. How did the meeting with Coulson go?"

I chuckled at how fast she was talking, "I was great. I am your new SO."

Her eyes widened and she blushed even more. I liked how easy I could make her blush. I might be the male version of the Black Widow and a sniper like Hawkeye but I always had a natural tendency to flirt. And Skye, she was easy to get flustered. This mission will be a piece of cake.

Skye tries to back up but when she does I step closer to her and eventually she is between me and the counter. I placed my hands on the counter on either side of her and leaned down like I was going to kiss her. I felt her freeze and eyes widen as I went past her face and to her neck. I reached back with one hand to retrieve then sandwich she made and pulled back fully as I took a bite of my sandwich. I looked down at Skye to see her eyes slowly open and her mouth close from its slightly open position. 'Damn she looked hot.' When she noticed that I had her sandwich, her expression changed. I chuckled at her expression that turned angry yet playful while I chewed.

"You tease!" she yelled, "You stole my sandwich!"

"I am not a tease," I retorted back before I took another bite.

"Give it back," she said running up to me to try and retrieve it.

I held it up over my head as she tried to grab at it. After trying to jump, climb on me, tickle me, and even try to seduce me, she gave up and flopped on the couch.

"Fine," she said huffing, "Have the darn thing!"

"Thank you," I said plopping down next to her with a smile.

I stopped mid bite at what just happened before. I just smiled. A real genuine smile just graced the lips of the Winter Soldier. This girl next to me, that I have only known for a short period of time, has already broken through my outer shell that is the Winter Soldier.

"Bash?" Skye asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"You froze and looked like you were in a trance," she said worried.

I gave her a small smile, "It's just that I haven't smiled in a very, very long time."

Images started to flash through my head before I could stop them. A skinny, weak looking man getting beat up in an ally way. He looked familiar as he held up a garbage can top up like a shield. Then the image faded away and I shook my head.

"Everyone should be able to smile," Skye said smiling at me.

Apparently she didn't notice my little moment then so I played it off.

"Well, with the life I live, it is kind of hard for me to get a chance to smile and have fun," I said looking at anything but Skye.

I heard a gasp from Skye before she stood up, "Then, the next time we are on leave you and I are spending it together and having fun!"

I smirked up at her, "What kind of fun?"

She blushed and playfully slapped me, "The kind of fun that involved amusement parks and seeing how much food we can stuff into our mouths before we puke."

I smiled up at her, "I would like that very much but I would rather have you spend it with your family."

Her smile immediately dropped from her face, "I am an orphan, I don't have a family."

"Skye I didn't know," I said standing up next to her.

"It's ok," she said putting a smile back on, "I made peace with it long ago."

To lighten the mood I got back onto the happy subject, "So when is our next leave?"

"I have no idea," she said thinking for a moment, "It should be soon though with the fourth coming up."

"So the fourth," I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"The fourth," she agreed shaking my hand, "Now about my sandwich."

 **The fourth of July for those who are confused. Finals and then Firefighter 1 finals then I should be writing up a storm since all I have is work…..and fire calls…and more work….and no friends.**

 **3**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

***Climbs out of the black hole I have been in***

 **Well hey there…..*Dodges chair being thrown at me***

 **I think I owe you guys an explanation on why I haven't updated in forever….**

 **So I graduated Firefighter 1….Yay! Taking a new course for car extrication…boo! Did my 9 window bail out jumps and got a bruise that looked like Hawaii….ouch! And got a second job at an ice cream stand which my best friend's parents own…..shoot me now!**

 **I also forgot my laptop when I went to my last department meeting…4 hours wasted. And other than that I really have no time to write since I also started up on Friday night crew at the firehouse since the officer who runs it basically begged me to join his crew which means I am now doing two nights of crew. Who knew guys could be so needy? So here is the new update for this story and there will be more on the sequel to If the Avengers helped the Agents at the end.**

 ***Bucky's POV***

After Skye and I made a whole new batch of sandwiches, we spent the rest of the day just talking and eventually watching some movies that Skye realized I had never seen before. We had just finished The Breakfast Club when I finally noticed our position. I had my arm over Skye's shoulders and she was curled up against my side with her head on my shoulder. I looked over and noticed that she had fallen asleep when I didn't hear her start to ask me questions about the movie. I smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. I slowly lifted her into my arms and carried her to her bunk and laid her down gently. Before I could think about it, I leaned down and brushed a kiss on her forehead before exiting her bunk. I quickly went and sat on my bed and just stared at the wall. I can't believe that I care for this girl this way. I have only known her for what, a couple of days and she has already started to break into my tightly sealed shell.

If she knew the real me, she would be running for the hills right now and would never want to see me again. I just needed to make sure that she never found out my secret, even if Project Insight was inevitable. When shit hit the fan I would just need to make sure that I protected her and keep her away from that overgrown baby, Grant Ward. I quickly stripped down to my boxer-briefs and fell asleep think about ways that I can save Skye from the danger that will be at her front step in just a few short months.

I felt, cold, so cold. My dream self opened my eyes to see myself in a metal box with a small window that was frosted over. The box opened to reveal Pierce.

"We have a new mission for you soldier," he said with an evil smile.

The scene shifted to me standing over a room covered with blood splatter and full of dead bodies and a man coming up behind me and saying a word I couldn't make out till the scene faded to black. The next scene I found myself in was me tied down to a chair with doctors hooking me up to a machine and Pierce standing over me.

"You did well Soldier," he said before he turned to the head doctor, "Wipe him."

I felt a searing pain as the doctor pressed a button and the machine came to life. I screamed in pain but everyone ignored me and as the pain became too much I blacked out.

I woke up to hear someone come into the bunk. I rolled my eyes, thinking that it was Ward again only to be surprised when I heard a quiet voice whisper my name, well, my alias.

"Bash?" I heard Skye whisper, "Bash are you ok?"

I quickly turned around in bed and saw Skye with her hand extended towards me like she was about ready to shake me. Then I noticed her outfit. Very short shorts, and a light blue tank top. Instantly I felt my friend stir at the beautiful vixen that stood before me in an outfit that left little to the imagination. My eyes roamed back to her face till I realized that she was taking in my naked chest and muscles.

"What are you doing in here Skye?" I asked standing up in the small room which just ended up making me push her against the wall.

I saw her blush in the faint moonlight of the lone window in the room, "I heard whimpers and cried of pain coming from your room so I came in to see what was wrong but you were already peacefully sleeping again."

"Just a nightmare," I said playing it off, "Nothing to worry about."

"Did you want to talk about it?" she asked looking up at me.

"No," I said bluntly, effectively ending the conversation.

Skye nodded and headed out the door of my room and back to her own. When my door closed I groaned into my hands.

'Nice job idiot! You just pushed her away.'

I'll just have to fix it in the morning then. I stayed up the rest of the night, not wanting to fall back asleep and have a dream that didn't really make any sense.

 ***Skye POV***

I woke up to my alarm going off in the morning. I quickly got up, grabbed my stuff, and hurried to the bathroom. As I knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there it opened to reveal Ward, bare-chested and his lower half wrapped in a towel. His hair was wet so I concluded that he had just taken a shower.

"Move it Robot," I said pushing past him, trying to avert my eyes from his chest.

Before he could say anything more I closed the door in his face. I quickly got ready and sprinted out to the cargo hold to find Bash standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Am I late?" I asked when I finally made it down the stairs.

"No, you're about ten minutes early," he said.

"So what's first?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Balance," he said getting into a fighting stance.

I tried to copy him but I could see from his calculating eyes that it was wrong. He eventually came up and lightly pushed me which made me fall over.

"Let's try it again," he said helping me back up.

I got into a stance again and Bash came up behind me and fixed my posture. He kicked my feet out a little and planted both his legs behind me own. He put his hands on my hips and angled them so they were the same way his were. As he fixed my stance I couldn't help but notice that now I was fully pressed up against him and I couldn't help the heat that dropped straight to my core because of the intimate position we were in. I heard a deep inhale of breath from Bash before he quickly backed away. He walked around me a couple to times to see my stance before he stopped and tried to push me over again, but this time I didn't fall over.

He smiled at me, "And there you have it."

"We will work more on getting into that stance later but for right now we need to work on your flexibility, make you more nimble since you're shorter and a bit weaker than a lot of opponents you will come to face," he said while getting a floor mat out.

For the next couple of hours we worked on stretching and perfecting my stance till Jemma came to get us for lunch. We replied with a quick nod to her before she disappeared again.

"I could see you becoming the next Black Widow," Bash said as he tossed me a water bottle.

"Please I am not gorgeous like she is," I stated, "And I am not even good at seduction."

Bash started walking towards me with a smirk on his face, "Doll, I find that hard to believe."

I walked backward away from him till I hit a wall. The next thing I knew he was crowding me against the wall.

"I think that you could be a really good seductress with the right training," he said running a hand lightly down my arm making me shiver at his touch, "And I would be happy to teach you."

With that he pulled away and he changed immediately, "So we going up to lunch?"

I was still leaning against the wall and panting for I was so sexually frustrated with his stupid seduction demonstration.

I nodded and slowly made my way over to the stairs on wobbly legs. I heard Bash snickering behind me and I turned back to glare at him.

"Not my fault someone was making me sexually frustrated," I mumbled.

Obviously he heard it because he replied, "Not my fault I am training someone as gorgeous as you."

I blushed fiercely and practically sprinted the rest of the way to the kitchen. I picked up a plate and got my fill of food before I walked into the common room and sat next to Jemma who was talking to Fitz about a new invention they were working on. I felt the cushion next to me sag and turned my head ready to face Bash but I got Ward instead.

"Hey Robot," I greeted him.

"Skye," he greeted back making me look back at him.

He always called me Rookie, but now he is calling me Skye. Was this because he wasn't my SO anymore? Before I could ask him Bash walked in and his smile fell off his face. A grimace replaced it as he sat across from Ward and I. I looked over to Ward to see him smirking down at his food. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the two testosterone driven boys that were fighting over who sat next to me in a 'if looks were deadly' staring contest. I finally broke it when I got up and put my plates in the kitchen. I poked my head out the doorway.

"I'll meet you back down in the training room," I told Bash before quickly heading that way.

"Skye," I heard Coulson call from his office.

"Yea AC?" I asked walking in.

"How is that search for the Winter Soldier coming?" he asked putting down a file.

"It's taking longer because we have no photos of him without his mask on and god only knows if he even has records."

Coulson nodded tiredly, "I see, keep the search running and I will work on getting a better photo of him."

"Ok, I will AC," I said before closing the door to the room.

Once I reached the training room, I pulled out my tablet and checked my search again. Still nothing as I tried to get a closer look at the blurry photo of the masked man. Before I could get a closer look I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Bash staring at me from the mat he was standing on. I quickly put down my tablet and ran over to where he was.

"Sorry, I was checking on a search I was doing for Coulson," I said.

He nodded and then quickly threw a punch that I barely was able to dodge. I quickly got into my stance. He analyzed me for a second before his posture turned back to relaxed and I stared at him confused.

"What was that for?" I asked staying in my stance.

"You preformed the stance correctly," he stated walking over to the bench and sitting down, "We are done for today."

"Good because we have a new mission, briefing in five," May said from above.

Bash nodded towards her and we quickly made our way up to the briefing room. On the screen there was a layout of a building. More like a mansion.

"This is Ian Quinn's mansion in Malta," Coulson stated pointing to picture of the layout we were seeing.

"I thought we were not allowed to step foot onto Malta soil," Jemma stated.

"We can't," Coulson said turning towards me, "But we have someone who is not part of SHIELD."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"You want me to go into the field?" I asked wide-eyed.

"You won't be alone," AC said looking towards Ward and Bash, "You just need to disable the security gate so you can get us in. Then we will take it from there and you get out."

I nodded, "Ok, I'll do it."

I couldn't help but notice the conflicted look Bash gave my way for a second before it changed back to the usual specialist mask.

"We need to get you ready," May said directing me away from the group.

A little later I emerged into the cargo bay. As I entered, both Bash and Ward turned to look at who walked in. Both men's eyes widened but I was mostly looking at Bash's reaction. I saw his adam's apple move up and down as he gulped. I smiled and blushed as I saw him try to recover from his shock.

 ***Bash POV***

Oh my gosh. I always found Skye beautiful but in that purple dress….just wow. I tried to recover my shock at seeing her and avert my eyes before my friend decided to make his presence known. Of course in this tight tactical suit, it would be even more noticeable. I tore my eyes away from Skye and her very low cut dress to grab some weapons and other items she will need and turned around to give her a rundown of it all. I tried to keep my eyes on her face but hey, I'm a guy, we can't help but sneak a peek. Which I can say I did a couple of times.

"Move out," Coulson said as the bay doors opened.

 **So I kind of started on the sequel to If the Avengers helped the Agents. Key word started. I have no date on when it will be up because I want to get a couple of chapter further into it before I start posting.**

 **So I would have updated sooner this weekend but it was parade weekend for the firehouse and I basically walked 25 miles in two days. My calves are feeling the burn. I will try update more frequently. Again, sorry I haven't updated in over a month by now.**

 **3**


	4. Chapter 4: The mission

***Bucky POV***

"Come on Skye," I muttered as we were being shot at by guards at the gate.

We had lost contact with Skye about five minutes ago when she went into Quinn's office. I didn't have time to be worried about her when the two guards came up from border patrol and spotted us.

"Guys," Fitz said over the coms, "It's open but you have 10 seconds."

We made a dash for the fence and managed to make it in with the guards still on the opposite side. Unfortunately, Skye couldn't wear an earpiece so we have to go find her like hide and go seek.

"Go find Skye and get her out," Coulson told me.

"Sir," Ward complained.

"Not now Ward," Coulson, "We need to go find the scientist."

I quickly ran through the massive yard, making my way to the mansion. With my enhanced hearing I can hear someone light, most likely a woman, running with heavier people running after her. I quickly make my way over to a walkway in a fountain and see Skye surrounded by armed Hydra guards. She managed to take one out but she was quickly over taken. Before I knew it I was next to her and pulling off the guards who I quickly knocked out. I looked back to Skye once I knew that the guards were down and no more were coming. She was soaking wet, making her dress cling to every delicious curve she had. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head because 1. It was not the time 2. Definitely not the place 3. Skye was shaking.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I make her look me in the eyes.

Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking, like most people would be on their first mission.

"Let's get out of here," I stated and steered her in the direction of the bus.

When we made it back to the bus we heard that the mission was complete, however Coulson was not able to save the scientist who was about to destroy the world. I brought Skye down to medical bay to get warmed up because her lips were staring to turn purple from being in the AC of the bus while soaking wet.

"Take off the dress," I said while throwing her a robe.

She just looked at me wide eyed, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because your lips are turning purple from being soaked to the bone and standing in the AC. I'd prefer it if you didn't get hypothermia."

She nodded slowly and I turned away to give her some privacy as I stripped off my shirt. When I heard a gasp from behind me I thought that some of the fake flesh covering my metal arm had come off. I slowly turned to Skye who was now in the robe to see her wide eyes as she ran towards me.

"I need to go get Jemma to patch you up," she said, timidly reaching out a hand to my side.

I looked down to where she was trying to not touch and saw a nice sized knife cut on my side. It was still bleeding good and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"I'll need you to do it," I said getting out the items need to stich it up.

"M-Me?!" she squeaked out, "But Jemma knows how to- ."

"And you need to learn how to," I retorted to her excuse, "When you're in the field and a quick fix needs to happen."

She slowly nodded as she pulled out the antiseptic and wiped around the cut. She pulled out the needle and I showed her by doing one stich on myself where I could reach. I watched her do the next couple but after I knew that she already got the hang of it. My eyes roamed over to Skye as she focused on stitching me up. Her damp dark hair pushed back behind her as her eyes focused on the work in front of her. Her tongue was poking out a little from the corner of her mouth, probably unconsciously. Her dark brown eyes flickered up to meet mine for a second before looking back at her work. Soon enough her work was done and she started to pack up the equipment and got a large gauze pad with some medical tape to place over the stiches.

"Thank you Skye," I said looking down at her.

She blinked, stunned that I thanked her, "You're welcome Bash."

I smirked down at her and bent down to whisper into her ear, "It's too bad that I can't exert too much effort because I could think of a great way to celebrate your first successful mission."

I pulled back to see her blushing and pulling the belt on her robe tighter before smirking up at me, "Another time then?"

I started to laugh, "Still needs some more work doll."

She glares at me at first before starting to laugh a little, "I don't think I will be ever as good as you in the art of seduction."

"You'd be surprised doll," I replied honestly.

She looked up at me through her dark lashes and I couldn't help but lean down, eyes locked on her lips.

 ***Skye POV***

I saw Bash start to lean in. Should I let him kiss me? No! I can't! He is my SO, aren't there rules against this happening while still training? If there is I think he is throwing them out the window. Oh gosh he is a lot slower now.

All I could do was stand there watching him come closer to me. Right before our lips touched AC walked into the room looking down at a file. Bash pulled back quickly and searched for the interrupter before noticing it was AC.

"Such a shame," AC said closing the file and looking up at us, "He had such a brilliant mind."

Thankfully Bash put even more distance between us before AC looked up by going to put the medical stuff away.

"Can't win them all sir," Bash said coming to lean against the medical bed I was now sitting in.

"Once you two are all healed up I expect reports from both of you on my desk," AC said looking between the two of us.

We both nodded and then AC turned on his heel and left. I glanced over at Bash before clearing my throat, "I'm going to go get Jemma to look at your wound for you."

Before he could answer or move to stop me I was out the door and down the hall to where Jemma was looking over Ward.

"Bash has a gash on his side but I stitched it up and put a bandage over it," I said just as Jemma took off her gloves.

"Ok I'll look over him in a minute," she said writing down something on her clipboard, "You are free to go Ward."

Ward stood up and reached for his shirt to put it on but instead held it in his hands.

"You did good out there today," he said flexing his probably sore muscles.

"Thanks," I said, "Making my way out the door only to be stopped by Ward when he grabbed my wrist.

"W-Wait," he said looking down to me, "I wanted to ask you something."

I looked between his face and the hand that he was currently grasping my wrist with, "O-Ok. But I really need to go write my report."

"I was wondering if you and I – like on an off day – or something – could go – possibly – to like a fair or boardwalk?" he asked very fast.

"Um," I was trying to find an answer to give him, "Maybe – I would have to see if I have anything else I need to take care of. And I promised Bash that I would spend my off time with him."

I said the last sentence almost inaudible because I knew that there was a lot of tension between him and Bash still. Ward smiled and nodded before releasing my arm. I quickly pulled my arm back, rubbing my wrist as I walked away down the hall. I made it to my office and shut the door so I would not be bothered while I worked. It had been a little bit since I checked on my search and of course there was still no match so I decided to start on my report. After I finished the report I saw that it was almost time for dinner so I went up to see what was cooking. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Bash cooking a bunch of food.

"And he cooks," I said coming over and hoping onto the counter where there wasn't food being prepared already.

Bash turned to grin at me before continuing his work at the stove, "Not a lot but yes, I can cook. Here have a taste."

I leaned over and took a bite of the food he offered me, "I'm learning more and more about you every day."

I couldn't help but notice the way he tensed after I said that. I mean of course we all have secrets, especially me, but I still am worried. Maybe one day he will have enough trust in me to tell me his secrets and vice versa. But for the here and now, I don't mind.

Once the taste of the food hits my mouth I couldn't help but moan at the flavors, "Oh my god Bash. This is delicious."

I briefly saw the look in his eyes before he quickly glanced away. The pupils had blown wide after I finished my taste. Is there a rule about being with ones' SO, in an intimate manner? I would have to check the books later but for now, why don't I have some fun with this.

"You know," I started as I slid across the counter closer to him, "I find that a men who can cook really sexy."

"Oh really?" he said gulping and moving his lower body closer to the stove, "That's and interesting turn on."

"Not really," I stated hoping off the counter and moving behind him, "I mean if they can make great tasting food, why can't they also make great sex?"

I could hear Bash's breathing start to get faster and faster. I smirk as I placed my hands on his hips making him jump.

"S-Skye," he managed to get out, "Can y-you pleaseee set up t-the table?"

"Why of course I can," I said slowly pulling away from him.

I smirked, 'those seduction lessons were really paying off.'

When I finally set up the table I came back over to see Bash setting up the serving plate. Slowly the rest of the members of the team walked in all smelling the same delicious food that I had got to taste earlier.

"What the hell is that?" Ward asked.

"Pasta Carbonara," Bash replied setting it down on the table.

"Well," AC said looking around the table, "Let's eat."

It was mostly silent through dinner because everyone was stuffing their faces with Bash's Carbonara. I kept stealing glances over at Bash all throughout dinner. Sometimes he would glance back at me or other times I would see him glaring at Ward who I would see staring at me. Boys. What are you going to do about them? Once everyone was finished AC stood up to get everyone attention.

"As you all know, 4th of July weekend is coming up soon."

I quiet chatter started up before AC cleared his throat effectively shutting everyone up.

"We usually get that weekend off and this year is no different," Coulson said looking everyone in the eye. "We will be stationed at the Triskillion so someone will need to be with Skye at all times because of her low security clearance level."

Ward immediately perked up at this, "I will stay with her sir."

I glanced over at Bash quickly before turning my attention back to AC.

"It is up to Skye who she wants to spend her time off with and she will notify me when she makes her choice."

"AC," I interrupted, "I had already agreed to hang out with Bash over the break since I still need a lot of training."

"Excellent," Coulson said, "Dismissed."

Everyone soon headed out to complete their daily tasks before they went to bed.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" I asked Bash as he cleaned up the dishes.

"Nah, I'm ok doll," he said looking up from his cleaning, "You can head to bed if you want."

"I just gotta check on my scan then I will," I said walking out and down to my office.

 ***Bash POV***

I felt a vibration in one of my pants pockets and my happy expression immediately turned to a cold one. My handler has been slowly getting more impatient with me. Maybe next time he can go in and do all this undercover work. I quickly race to the bathroom and lock the door before answering the phone.

"Asset's on."

"Soldier," I hear Pierce say, "How are things going."

"You can't force someone to like you in one day sir. I just need – "

"I don't care about what you need but you need to care about what I need because if I don't get what I need then you don't get to see the light anymore and then it's hello freezing."

I gulped. I hate that chamber. Noticing my silence, Pierce continued, "I have devised a new plan to gather the intel. It will take some time but should be most fruitful if something were to go wrong and they found out who you really are."

"What's the plan?" I asked as Pierce laid everything out for me and my revised mission.

"Very good sir," I said once he was finished.

"Good luck Soldier," Pierce said before the line went dead. I put the phone back into my pocket before heading out the door. Once I opened the door I came face to face with Agent May.

"You done in there?" she asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yup," I said quietly, moving out of her way, "All clear."

I didn't wait to hear anything else she had to say before speed walking down the corridor.

 **Man Bucky, that was a close one. And you and Skye are getting really close.**

 ** _Yea and when am I finally going to be with her?_**

 **Patience Bucky, all in due time.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. If not, well, there is always next chapter which should be the vacation one since the 4** **th** **of July is next week. I would have gotten this out earlier but my schedule this week makes me want to kill something. I am closing every single shift I have… the torture!**

 **3**


	5. Chapter 5:Break time!

**Please read authors note at end.**

 ***Skye POV***

 **A few weeks later**

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window and a lot of noise coming from both inside and outside the bus.

"Oh Shit!" I yelled when I saw how late it was.

I scrambled out of bed and into the hallway, nearly whacking my head into a pipe being carried by another agent. I ran into the commons area to try to find the rest of the team and managed to run into Ward.

"Woah there speedy," he said steadying me, "What's the rush?"

"I didn't know we landed," I said looking around at all the agents moving about in the small area.

"Yea, we did just a couple of minutes ago," he said shouldering his backpack, "I was just about to go get you up to show you your sleep quarters while we are here."

"I think I should go change and grab my things first," I said slowly back tracking to my bunk.

"You need help with your stuff?" he asked starting to follow me.

"N-nope!" I answered fast, "I am all good. A-O-K!"

I quickly retreated inside my bunk and changed into jean shorts and a simple, plain, purple top. I grabbed my backpack and headed for the cargo hold which was even busier than the commons room.

"Don't Touch Lola," I hear the familiar voice of AC say.

I slowly make my way towards AC till I am standing right next to him.

"Ah good, Skye," he said turning to me, "If any matches come up on that search let me know immediately, and I will send you new information if I get any."

"Will do sir," I replied looking around the cargo bay, "Where is Ward?"

"Ward was called into a briefing with other specialists for a highly sensitive mission," AC said looking up at the triskelion, "Agent Stan will be showing you to your room here."

I turn around and come face-to-chest with Bash.

"This way Skye," he said.

Once we made it past all the security check points, Bash brought me over to an elevator and hit the button one of the many floors in this place. When they opened he led me down a large hallway until we reached one of the many random doors there. He took out a key and opened the door and what was inside was less than pleasant.

"Oh my gosh," he said looking into what about the size of a janitors closet.

I walked in and sat down on the tiny bed, even smaller than the one on the bus, and put my bag on the chair, which was the only other piece of furniture in the room.

"It's not that bad," I said looking down at the ground.

 ***Bash POV***

"Not that bad?!" I said wide-eyed at her, "Skye, I couldn't even fit in here."

I sighed to myself and rubbed a hand over my face, 'The bosses are going to kill me for this.'

I quickly grabbed Skye's backpack and started walking back to the elevator.

"H-Hey!" Skye screamed down the hall as she ran after me, "Where are you going with my stuff?!"

"Some place you can be comfortable and not have to share a bathroom," I replied as I waited for her to get into the elevator.

I hit the button for the parking garage and when the doors opened I made my way to my motorcycle that I parked here. I climbed on, put the kick stand up and turn it on, and held my hand out for Skye to climb on.

When I realized she was just staring at my hand I spoke up, "Well, you coming or not?"

She shook herself out of her daze and smirked at me, "I was told never to get on a motorcycle with bad boys."

"So now I am a bad boy?" I playfully smirked back at her.

"Well you are pretty deadly," she said climbing on the back.

I shrugged, "Occupational hazard."

I heard her laugh as a started moving to get out of the parking garage. As soon as we hit pavement I revved the gas to go a whole lot faster and heard her shriek of surprise at the speed increase before she tightly wrapped her arms around my waist to hold on. I chuckled before continuing to weave in and out of traffic. Not long after we started, we reached one of my safe houses when Hydra has missions in DC. Thankfully I already knew Pierce cleared this one out since it was one of the simpler ones, no traps, weapons, hidden spots. I pulled up in front of the house and turned off the bike.

"You own a house?" Skye asked with disbelief.

"I got it once my parent died," I lied to her.

I grabbed her bag for her and made my way up to the front door. I entered and showed her around the house. Finally I showed her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. It was very plain. Then again, the entire house was plain.

"I know it's not much but it's way bigger than the assigned bunk at the triskelion," I said placing her bag down on the bed.

"I've never had a room this big before," she said looking around.

"Well, the bathroom is down the hall, last door on your right, my room is the last door on the left and if you need anything just holler," I said turning and walking out of the room. I walked down the hall to the room I picked out and stripped down before sprinting across the hall to the bathroom so I could shower quickly before I started to make dinner. As I came out of the bathroom I looked down the hall to see Skye sitting on the bed and still looking around the room in awe. I smiled before ducking into my room before Skye saw me staring. I quickly threw on some clothes and looked in the mirror while deciding to brush my unruly hair or not. Of course I decided to just towel dry it.

'Man I really need to cut my hair,' I thought as I felt the tips of my hair brush my shoulders.

Suddenly my vision blacked and I found myself standing in an old fashioned room staring at myself in a mirror but my hair was cleanly cut shorter and slicked back. I looked down and noticed that my clothes changed to those of the World War II army uniform.

"Hey Buck!" I heard someone shout from another room.

The voice sounded really familiar. In fact the entire scene seemed familiar. Before anything else could happen though my vision blacked again. When I opened my eyes next I was staring up at the ceiling with a very scared looking Skye was over me trying to shake me awake.

"Bash!" Skye yelled.

I sat up and held my head since it hurt a lot.

"Bash what happened?" Skye asks with wide, scared eyes.

"I am just really hungry," I replied lying, "Haven't eaten all day."

"Let's go get you something then," Skye said trying to help me up.

She held onto my hand as we made our way down the stairs.

 ***No One POV***

"Report."

"The asset's programing I breaking down."

"…"

"Orders?"

"Keep watch on both the girl and the asset. Both are too valuable to lose."

"Copy."

 **So sorry for the very short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something for sticking with me for so long. So my plans, as usual, got messed up and the two days I was planning on writing while heading down to vacation kind of got messed up and I didn't end up writing anything. And its vacation! Sorry, but vacation time is 'finding hot guys that you will never see again' time. And plans got spoiled again when I found out that I am driving down to my next vacation because my cousins wedding is the same weekend my mom is heading on her vacation. That's about 7 and a half hours of driving people. My road rage is going to be through the roof. Speaking of my road rage, I am sorry for anyone who lives in Myrtle Beach, SC because driving through all of that was terrible. So I hope to update soon. If you don't hear from me till like mid – late August then that's because of my mom's vacation.**


	6. Chapter 6:Fourth of July

**Hey I'm back!**

 ***Bucky POV***

Skye helped me down the stairs despite my protests of feeling fine now. She brought me over to the couch and made me lie down before leaving the room to get me some food.

"You really don't need to doll – " I protested before she cut me off.

"Nope! I don't want to hear it! It took me five minutes to get you to respond. I was about ready to call Coulson!"

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was such a strange….whatever it was. It kind of felt like a memory. I closed my eyes and thought about it. That voice….

"Hey Buck!"

I swear I had heard that voice before.

"Bash," Skye said gently.

I opened my eyes and saw her sitting on the edge of the couch with a large sandwich, cut in half, on a plate. As I opened my mouth to say thank you I found one of the halves of the sandwich stuffed in my mouth. I gave her my 'really' look and she started cracking up laughing. I bit into the sandwich and put the part I currently wasn't chewing back onto the plate.

Once Skye gathered herself from her laughing fit she asked me, "So after your sandwich do you think you will be well enough to do everything I planned?"

"I believe so yes," I replied quickly devouring the delicious sandwich.

"Perfect just change into something comfortable," she said before getting up and walking up the stairs to her room.

Of course I looked at her ass while she walked away. It is a very nice one. I got up and put my plate in the sink before going up stairs to change into some better clothes than the ones I threw on. I changed into a plain black t- shirt, of course checking to make sure that the fake skin covering my metal arm was going to stay, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of running shoes. As I walked out of my room and down the hall, Skye came out of her room and I took in what she was wearing. She was wearing plain denim shorts, a pair of slightly worn running shoes, and a plain red V-neck t-shirt. When my eyes finally returned to her face I saw her smirking with a playful glint in her eyes.

After she had her once over look of me she spoke, "Come on Bash, time is wasting and we need to be back before the fireworks! Turns out that this place is going to have a great view of them!"

She grabbed my hand before running down the stairs and out the door. What surprised me was that long after she slowed down and started to walk down the sidewalk, she still never let go of my hand. I felt a blush form on my cheeks when I overheard two old ladies sitting on their porch saying, "What a cute couple they make huh Ann."

"They do indeed Grace," Ann said.

I tried my hardest to hide my blush from both the ladies and Skye. Wait. The Winter Soldier doesn't blush! I shook any thoughts from my head as soon as we reached a park where a picnic table had a setup of activities on it.

"Skye," I said as she ran over to it, "What is all of this stuff."

"Well, one foster home that I stayed at was really good and I spent a fourth of July with them and this is all the stuff they did," she replied a little sadly as she stared at the game in her hand.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked trying to get her mind off her past for now.

Her eyes flickered up to mine and a smile formed on her face.

After a serious game of kick ball, trouble, card games, and water balloon fights. As we laid down on the grass in the park still laughing our asses off from the water balloon fight where we might have accidentally hit some innocent bystanders. Once we both calmed down I slowly turned my head towards her a watched as she slowly came down from laughing. The sunset setting a light glow around her. It would be the perfect moment to freeze. Just forget about everything, Hydra, SHIELD, everything but each other. Skye must have felt eyes on her because she turned to look at me as well. We laid there for a while just staring at each other, taking in the moment of peace that was there for the taking. Before I knew it I saw a flash of light that lite up Skye's face. We both turned seeing if we were in danger but realized that it was just the fireworks starting. Skye quickly got up and pulled me up with her before sprinting hand-in-hand back to the house. Following her up the stairs we went into her room before going out the French doors to the balcony. As I made my way over to the railing, Skye made her way to the side of the balcony to climb up onto the roof.

"Skye," I said holding onto her ankle gently to stop her from continuing climbing.

"Trust me," she said taking her leg back, "It is better up here."

I sighed once I saw her continue to climb up the roof. I hopped over the railing onto the roof and followed up after her. She was sitting on a flattened section of roof right before the top. It would be very tight if we were to sit side by side though. I smirked as I went behind her, wrapping an arms around her waist and bring her down with me as I sat down on the roof. She squealed as she fell, her butt landing between my legs. I held her in an iron grip so that she wouldn't go flying over the roof from squirming. Once she realized she wasn't actually falling off the roof she stilled her movements and relaxed against me, her back against my chest. In a comfortable silence we watched the fire works. Some time later I got bent my head down to whisper into her ear, "I had a lot of fun today."

Skye turned her head to look me in the eyes and smiled at me, "I'm glad."

I paused a moment, thinking about what I was about to say, "Skye, when you were talking about the foster family before, you seemed really sad. Why?"

Skye turned her head away but I placed my hand under her chin and slowly and gently turned her head back to face me. I saw the tears in her eyes and immediately hated myself for asking her.

"Skye," I said, "Please don't cry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She shook her head, "I do want to talk about it though."

I nodded and she laid her head down on my chest and sniffled a few times before she began her story.

"I was a troubled kid back in the group homes and foster homes. I tried being good at first but no family wanted me and the older kids were always mean and kept blaming things on me. After I kept running away they place me in a home for troubled kids. The first night I ran away but the foster parents came and looked for me. They found me at the bus station and convinced me to give the house a chance. I did and it was the best time of my life. It was the longest I had ever stayed at a house, almost a year. They even threw me a birthday party! No one had ever done that for me before. They cared for me like I was their own child and were planning on adopting me. I should have known that it would be too good to be true. One night we were driving home from dinner and a drunk driver slammed into us. I was the only survivor."

As I listened to her story I couldn't help but hug her tighter against me and slowly stroke her hair while she cried into my chest.

"They were the first and last family to ever show me any kindness."

"Skye I am so sorry," I said as I kissed her forehead.

She sat up and turned more toward me, "It's ok Bash. They would be happy that I finally found a home."

"I am sure they would be," I said.

Only then did I notice how close we were. So close that our faces were the only thing we could see. I reached up and cupped her cheek with my massive hand as I wiped away a tear that slipped free. Slowly we leaned closer to each other until our lips brushed together before we were met with I bright glow and a lot of explosions. We turned our heads to see the finale of the fireworks show.

"Skye," I said swallowing the lump in my throat, "I would very much like it if you would go on a date with me."

She looked up at me, "I would love to but isn't that against the rules?"

"If it is then….Skye, would you like to go on a Non-date with me?"

Skye giggled, "I would love to."

We stayed like this long after the fireworks ended and the applause in the distance died down. Soon I felt her body relax and her breathing even out, letting me know that she fell asleep. Gently I picked her up and carried her bridal style back into her room and laid her down on her bed. I scanned the outside before closing the doors that led to the balcony. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her forehead. I quietly walked out of Skye's room and down the hall to my room before hopping into bed. I planned out tomorrow in my head before slowly falling to sleep.

 ***Somebody's POV***

"Report."

"Asset is getting closer to the target," the figure hidden in the shadows replied.

"Good," the voice on the other end of the phone stated, "All the pieces are falling into place.

 **Hey everyone! Currently in Philly for my cousins' wedding! Yay! But driving in the city is a pain, I don't know how these people do it. Constant honking and people cutting in front of you and traffic! Ugh! Thankfully I don't have to drive anywhere till I have to leave. Yay! Oh, and I highly recommend Brazilian Steakhouses because who wouldn't want meat being constantly brought to them on a stick?! I'll try to write at night or on days that I have nothing to do but sit by the pool.**

 **3**


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

**Hey everyone! Back for more! Please read authors note at the end.**

 ***Skye POV***

I woke up to the comfort of a soft luxurious bed and fluffy sheets. At first I thought I had been kidnapped but then I remembered that I was at Bash's house.

Bash….

He must have brought me down from the roof last night. I felt my face heat up a little when I remembered that I fell asleep in his arms last night up on the roof. He must be really strong and talented to have brought me down off the roof without waking me up. I stared up at the ceiling for a while before the smell of bacon wafted into my nose. Immediately I got up and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen and stopped in my tracks.

Bash was looking in the fridge…shirtless. I almost died on the spot with those muscles out in the open for me to look at. The best part was that he just got back from a run so they were all shiny with sweat.

I was brought out of my time of staring at the gorgeous specimen in front of me when he turned his head and smiled at me.

"Good morning doll," he said moving back over to the stove where the bacon was cooking, "Sleep well?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered as I made my way to the bar stool at the breakfast counter, trying my hardest to keep my legs closed.

"You ok?" Bash asked as he grabbed some plates.

"Yea I must still be sleepy," I replied quickly while still staring at him.

As I watched him I noticed that his left arm wasn't glistening like the rest of his body. That was strange. But before I could look some more a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs was placed in front of me and I heard my stomach growl.

Bash started to chuckle after obviously hearing my stomach, "I'm glad I made a lot of food then."

I stuck my tongue out at him before digging in to the delicious food. We ate in silence and clean up the same way.

"So for tonight I decided to help you out," Bash said breaking the silence.

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "I figured you might want a new dress so I called up Simmons to go shopping with you."

I stared at him wide eyed, "But I don't have money to go shopping."

"I have it all taken care of," he said pushing a credit card towards me.

"Bash," I started pushing it back towards him, "I can't take money from you."

"I insist," he said pushing the card back, "And if you refuse I will go out and buy you a dress myself."

"Never mind," I said quickly taking it back, "I'll go with Jemma."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"That should be her," Bash said taking a sip of his coffee.

I shrieked and ran up the stairs to go change into clothes I could wear outside and in public. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a plain blue t-shirt. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Jemma dreamily staring at Bash who still had yet to put on a shirt.

Not that I was complaining.

"Jemma!" I said going over to her and hooking her arm with mine, "You ready?"

"Yes!" she said smiling and turning back to Bash, "Bye Bash!"

"Bye ladies," he said coming to the doorway as we walked out and down to the sidewalk, "Have fun!"

Once we were down the street and out of view of the house Jemma turned to me, "Lucky, lucky bitch."

We both laughed as we continued deeper into the city until shops started to line up and down the streets. After doing some window shopping first Jemma dragged me into a very high end dress store that had about one other person in it. As soon as I saw the price tag of a dress I found out why.

"Jemma," I said pulling her away from a rack, "I can't spend this kind of money!"

"Bash told me that there was no limit on the card so try these on," Jemma said throwing some dresses into my arms and pushing me into a dressing room.

As I looked at the dresses I immediately ruled out about half of them that would have left little to the imagination. The first one I tried on was a deep purple dress that had lacey arms and stopped around my knee.

"Next," Jemma said after I modeled it for her.

The next dress I tried on was blue and it looked like I was wearing a large, baggy shirt. I threw that one out at Jemma who almost fell off the chair she was sitting on once it hit her. Looking over the dresses again I saw a bright colored one in the back and brought it out.

It was red with one shoulder strap and a rhinestones going around the waist like a high belt and the bottom flowed out, kind of like a ball gown, but it stopped just above my knees. I walked out to Jemma and immediately her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "That is the one!"

I smiled and twirled around it in, "I love it! It's perfect!"

Once we paid for the dress we went out to lunch and to a few more stores for shoes. I ended up getting a pair of black three inch heels for my dress.

When we reached the front yard of Bash's house Jemma said goodbye and we parted ways. As I entered the house I noticed it was extremely quiet. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

 _Had to make a few errands before our non-date tonight. See you soon doll._

 _~Bash_

I went up to my room and put my bag down before heading over to take a shower and get ready for the date tonight. As I stood in the shower I couldn't help but giggle like a teenager going on her first date. I am going on a 'non' date with Bash! I am going to definitely have to look up the rules to make sure that I can actually date him because if tonight goes well, I don't think I would be able to let him go. As I washed my body I couldn't help but think about Bash's hands all over me. I felt heat between my legs and quickly snapped out of the day dream. I can't think about this right now otherwise I'll try to jump him the next time I see him. I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me before quickly opening to door and running out, prepared to run into my room since I saw the time and realized that if I didn't get a move on, I would make us late. Of course in my haste I didn't watch where I was going and ran into a wall. Well what I thought was a wall until I tumbled down on top of it. When I looked down I saw that what I thought was a wall was actually the Bash's well-muscled, from what I could feel through the shirt he was wearing, chest. I gulped as I felt a hardness on my inner thigh and looked up into his icy blue eyes and saw his pupils blown out wide and he was breathing deeply. Like he was smelling something he liked a lot.

"Bash…." I started to say before we returned to silence.

The smart thing to do would have been to get off him but my brain was fried at the moment with his hands on the back of my exposed thighs since when we fell the towel rode up till it almost exposed my butt. It also didn't help with the bulge in his pants between my legs, hard against my inner thigh. Oh how badly I wanted to just start to rub down on him but I knew that if we went down that route we would never make it to dinner.

"Skye," Bash said huskily breaking me out of my daze, "I think you should get up."

Even as he said it his grip tightened around my thighs. It was strange though because his left hand felt like it was gripping tighter than his right. I shook myself out of my thoughts and slowly got up and off Bash before running into my room and closing the door. I leaned against it and took deep breaths. I can't believe that just happened! I could still feel the steady throb coming from my lower regions to which I scowled down at.

"Behave!" I whispered quietly down, "I don't need to start jumping into things with him."

After managing to calm myself down I changed into my dress and shoes. For makeup I left it pretty simple with smoky eyeshadow, eye liner, and mascara. With also a tiny hint of blush and red lipstick to match my dress. I didn't really feel like doing anything fancy with my hair so I ran a brush through it and left it down. As I waited for the non-date to approach I started to think. Which wasn't a good thing. I started to think about what happens if everything goes wrong. Everything would then be awkward between Bash and I which I would hate because we have become something like best friends. And I would never here the end of it from Coulson, May, or Jemma. Before my thoughts could get any worse I heard a knock on the door. I quickly stood, shaking all those bad thoughts from my mind and headed to the door. When I opened it I almost fainted.

Readers, let me just tell you something right now. Bash in a suit…oh my gosh! I can't wait to see him in a tuxedo!

His hair was gelled back and neatly combed. And his cold eyes seemed brighter than before. I found I couldn't catch my breath for a minute.

 ***Bash POV***

When Skye opened the door, she literally took my breath away. That dress on her was a sin. It wasn't even revealing, leaving a lot to the imagination, but it suited her perfectly. I don't know how I managed it but I straightened up and held out my hand, waiting for her to place her hand in mine. When she finally noticed my hand she shook herself out of her daze and placed her hand in mine. I slowly brought it up to my lips and kissed her hand before letting go and offering her my arm. She blushed heavily and wove her arm through mine before I led her downstairs and out to the safe house car, which was a surprisingly very nice Mercedes Benz. I couldn't wait to take her on our date, I had so much planned even though we only had tonight before we were due back to SHIELD tomorrow. As we pulled up to the very high end restaurant I looked over to see Skye's reaction which was open-mouthed.

"You can't be serious," she said in disbelief.

"Deadly," I replied with a smirk before getting out.

 **Oh Bash. So um hey! Don't kill me….please? I was sitting in my room thinking, when was the last time I posted a chapter? So I went on my computer and saw that I had started writing this about a month ago. Then I said to myself, 'Ok then, time to give all my loyal followers an update!'**

 **So thank you to all my very loyal followers who have stayed with me for this long of a time as I try to figure school out. I do hope to update more but no promises. I most likely will update when I get free time on breaks but most likely on the plane ride down to Florida in November….but hopefully before then. Oh and thanks for reading!**

 **3**


End file.
